Dirinthrax
Dirinthrax or Dirin was a poor farmboy descended from the line of old king Ducanthrax. Dirin showed a great talent in magic and even made magic gifts to them; after he made their cow vanish, his parents decided to send him to be educated as a magician. However not affording the magic school, they gave him to Frobwit the Fair. Dirin became Frobwit's pupil and also his servant. One time, Frobwit and Dirin decided to go to the Sorcerers' Convention at Accardi-by-the-Sea and Dirin was very excited at the idea. While on their way, they met the caravan of Gurthark the Stout who agreed to take them with him. Dirin sat near Acia, a beautiful girl who traveled with Gurthark, and felt very shy next to her. Together they reached near Egreth Castle . While they camped, Frobwit narrated them the story of the castle and of the evil creatures and magicians who inhabited, which fascinated Dirin. Then, Ryker, their scout, emerged from the woods bringing with him a boy called Lim around Dirin's age. Dirin felt a bit jealous of him. When they slept, Ryker was hit unconscious and Acia, a girl traveling with them, was kidnapped. Dirin transformed into a pigeon and followed the Night Gaunts who took her. Ryker insisted to find Acia (and Dirin, as Frobwit appended) to the castle. Meanwhile pigeon-Dirin was attacked by a hawk but returned to his real form once he arrived in the castle's court. Meanwhile Radnor the necromancer had ordered Acia imprisoned in a dungeon and just saw in his crystal ball Dirin approached and sent a spirit guard against him. Dirin fooled the spirit to use another weapon than his sword; the spirit emanated evil light, which Dirin averted towards it by summoning a mirror. Once the spirit vanished, Dirin entered the castle. Searching invisible in the castle for Acia, he peered through a window. There he saw Lim undressed passing through the moat, and then he realized that Lim is a girl. Dirin told Lim to climb the vines and reach the window and look for Acia. While they walked, Lim accidentally stepped on a transportation pentagram and was teleported in a hobgoblin harem room. Meanwhile Dirin had found by chance an amulet on the floor (which fell from a Night Gaunt earlier) and he used it to find Lim. The hobgoblins were ready to sacrifice Lim to the Lust God when Dirin cut the door with a sword and showed up, and cast eternal sleep on the hobgoblins. Dirin and Lim resumed their search and found Ryker unconscious, being hit during the battle of Frobwit and Radnor. The three of them approached and Dirin used the amulet to weaken Radnor, to Lim's surprise since it was hers. Then Radnor summoned Acia and with a gentle facade, he persuaded her to fetch the amulet from Dirin. Ryker tried to grasp it from him when Radnor hit him with an evil power. The amulet then fell to Lim who was revealed to be a woman, the rightful heir of the amulet and used it to destroy Radnor. After Randor was defeated, Thorman's spirit appeared in the sky and revealed that Dirin is Ducanthrax' descendant and should be by Lia's side, his granddaugter. He lifted the curse of the castle. Dirin stayed with Lia, and begged Frobwit farewell. category:magicians